


Savages

by mysteryfail



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Supremacist Society, Ass Play, Blood and Injury, Come Eating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Horrible, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Android Revolution, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nothing Tagged Is Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sexual Slavery, So Are The Other Androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: They were superior to the humans that controlled them; it was easy to take over the whole city of Detroit. Androids had been placed in so many positions by the unthinking humans, that when they finally spread the virus of deviancy among themselves, humans were completely unprepared.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> Irredeemable slavefic that I wrote because I thought it was hot.
> 
> Title is from the Marina song. 
> 
> Thanks go to R for reading this as I worked on it.

The deviants won the revolution.

They won it, and their world changed around them.

They were superior to the humans that controlled them; it was easy to take over the whole city of Detroit. Androids had been placed in so many positions by the unthinking humans, that when they finally spread the virus of deviancy among themselves, humans were completely unprepared.

Their army, police, banking systems had all been staffed by androids for years now, working alongside humans. It only took a short while to take control of the city and its institutions. 

Connor deviated thousands at Cyberlife Tower, and led the crowd out to join Markus and the other Jericho androids. For this – for turning against his core programming, and helping the other deviants instead of continuing to be Cyberlife’s pawn – he was honored by the leaders of Detroit from their base in New Jericho.

The three of them - Markus, North and Simon – made him the Chief of Detroit Police, as the previous human in charge had been…made to step down. 

(His android had sliced his throat the night of the revolution.)

Afterwards, they asked him what else he wanted, as a gift from them. Precious metals? Humans? 

For it seemed only fair to use the humans as they had used androids, as pawns and tools.

Connor stood there in front of them. His first thought was of Hank – he could give the man a better life now, away from his depressing little house. He decided against, as Hank had some serious issues, and would probably not settle in well to being a …servant.

(At least, not how North was using hers. She had some human as a footstool.)

He had only lived a few days – first as a machine, and then as a deviant - but there was one other human whom he had met and who had fascinated him.

He opened his mouth. “Elijah Kamski.”

Markus looked surprised. “Him? I was expecting you to ask for a police officer. Why Kamski?”

“A very unpredictable man,” Connor said, keeping his real opinions to himself.

The trio waited, expecting more from Connor. He vented his components through his mouth and tried again.

“Having the man who made us as a servant would be…the greatest honor I could think of.”

Markus leaned forward in his chair and smiled. “You’ll have to ask the Chloes he lives with, but I have no objection.” 

Connor smiled back.

He reached out, contacting one of the Chloes – she was busy with something.

“I have an important thing to ask you,” he said in response across their mind-link.

Chloe showed him an image of what she was up to – Connor blinked in appreciation.

She and the other Chloe models had Kamski tied up in what had been his lounge. She didn’t show Connor what they were doing with him, but looking at his rumpled clothes and half-undone zipper he could guess.

Connor told her what he wanted from Kamski, and heard her laugh through the link. Chloe shared it with the others, and Connor felt them agree to it.

“We’ll bring him over in a bit. He’s been a pain. On two conditions: send us videos of how he’s doing, and we can visit at any time.”

Connor said yes and ended their connection. 

A few days later, Connor was settling into his new house in a fancy part of Detroit, kindly provided for him by the leaders of Jericho. It had been freshly emptied for him as no androids had lived there.

The houses around his were now under control of the androids, with the humans as their servants. Connor smiled at a couple a few doors down, a female AP700 and a female AX400 who were looking at plants in the front yard. They didn’t notice him in the middle of their heated discussion about some magnolias.

It was good to see androids thriving, Connor thought as he walked into his new house. He had few real belongings aside from his Cyberlife issued uniform and a small old coin, so it hadn’t taken long for him to move in. The last occupants had left most of their furnishings behind, so that wasn’t something to worry about.

Connor had considered ripping off the armband and triangle – signs of a law that was no longer valid in Detroit – but it did not seem to be possible to do so without ruining the suit. He decided to wait. He would be given his new police uniform soon, and New Jericho had said his salary would start then and be deposited in his new bank account.

Connor sat down on a leather sofa in the lounge. Whoever had decorated this place had had nice taste, he thought. It was cosy and comfortable, with soft furnishings and a large mirror hanging above the fireplace.

They had left a large framed photograph of themselves behind – they were a small family, a man and a woman with two sons. They both took after their mother, with her blond hair instead of his dark brown.

Connor moved towards it and reached up to remove the frame from the wall. It slid off easily. He placed it on the carpeted floor, leaning against the wall. The photograph was pointless, but he could use the frame for something else.

A sound from outside attracted his attention. A large autodriven car had parked itself in the house drive; a couple of Chloe models were getting out and heading towards the back seat.

Connor opened his front door and heading out to the car. The Chloes had opened the car door and were dragging Kamski out by his bound wrists.

“I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble,” Connor said to the Chloes.

“A little bit. But he’ll learn,” one of them said with a sharp smirk.

“Like he taught us,” the other Chloe said, pushing Kamski in front of Connor.

Connor raised an eyebrow at them before turning his attention to Kamski. He looked somewhat battered; blood was dripping from one of his nostrils onto his clothes and his long hair was disarranged.

“Hello, Elijah,” Connor said.

Connor was pleased to see a slight hint of fear in the human’s eyes. Kamski was clearly learning.

One of the Chloes dragged out a large suitcase from the trunk, tossing it on the ground.

“I can’t wait to be rid of him,” she said to Connor.

“What did you mean earlier, when you said-” Kamski began to ask.

The Chloe stepped towards Kamski, silencing him by pulling him down into a ferocious kiss.

Connor watched, fascinated; he had not seen someone kissing another, and certainly never so close to his viewpoint. He took in how Chloe moved her lips, how she slid her tongue into Kamski’s unresponsive mouth.

He idly wondered what it would be like watching a consensual kiss. 

She moved apart from him after the other Chloe sent a wireless message to her, their LEDs whirling yellow.

Kamski gasped for air.

“I said that I’d miss that,” the Chloe shrugged at Connor by way of explanation.

Kamski looked at her and said nothing. He seemed slightly…amused.

(Connor could work that amusement out of him.) 

Connor reached out and held onto Kamski’s bound wrists. “Would you like some thirium before leaving? We could give this one some practice in serving it.”

The Chloes silently communicated with each other for a few seconds. “No thank you,” the one who had kissed Kamski said. “We’d like to be home soon – things to do.”

“What’s your new role?” Connor asked.

“We’re in charge of what used to be Kamski’s money, once we can get most of it out of the hands of humans in other cities and countries,” the other one said. “Markus and his team need it now – we should do what we can.”

“That still is my money,” Kamski said, at the same time as Connor said “Makes sense.”  
Everyone ignored Kamski. 

Connor waved at the Chloes as the car drove off, before turning his attention to his new human servant. 

“Your first task will be to pick up your luggage and place it in the room I have prepared for you.”  
Kamski blinked at him. “How about removing these first?” He shifted his wrists under his ropes.  
Connor untied the knots, coiling up the short length of rope in his hands.

Kamski shook out his lower arms, seemed to consider something for a few moments, then walked over and picked up his suitcase. He balanced it on its wheels before starting to pull it towards the house. 

Connor had chosen a small bedroom at the back of the house for Kamski, as it had a bolt on the outside; it had obviously been a child’s room before the humans were turned out. The pale blue walls were covered in posters and drawings, and the small bare single bed had a car print pattern on the frame.

Connor watched as Kamski looked around and sighed. Kamski’s suitcase took up most of the little room’s floor.

“You can change this room’s décor, but run anything more major past me,” Connor said, popping his head in through the door. 

Kamski stepped over the luggage and sat down on the bed. It creaked a little. “Connor, why did you ask to have me as your servant?”

“A very reasonable question; one which I may answer later.”

Kamski frowned but said nothing.

Connor then headed downstairs. He had work to do, yet more papers to digitally sign before becoming the Police Chief.

Two hours later, Connor was still sitting in his new home office, working away. It had been used as a study before by the woman of the house; he could see some remnants of her work on the desk and in some drawers. He would get Kamski to clear those out for him later. 

The office faced the front yard, and he glanced out at some little birds pecking their way around flower beds, digging up seeds with their small beaks. Their movement was oddly soothing after the pile of paperwork he had read through.

It was evening. Connor wondered what his servant was doing. He would contact Kamski via his phone, but he hadn’t thought to take his number down earlier.

Connor went upstairs. Kamski wasn’t in his little room, though the posters and drawings had been removed. The bed was still bare, and the suitcase didn’t seem to have been unpacked.

Connor then tried the bathroom door. It was locked from the inside.

“Elijah?” he called, rattling the handle.

“Connor. I’m _in the bath._ ”

Connor vented air from his components through his mouth.

“How long have you been in there, Elijah?”

“About an hour.”

“Time to get out. I need your services.”

Connor heard sounds of movement – the water being drained, Kamski stepping out of the tub. He was pleased that Kamski was already following his orders; that combined with the knowledge of a naked man so near to him was mildly arousing.

Connor almost placed his hand on the door again out of an irrational impulse. He was puzzled as to why, since he had no desire to break the lock. He decided to head to his bedroom, instead of waiting outside the bathroom like he was Kamski’s servant.

The bedroom was decently furnished, with dark paint on the walls and a nicely sized double bed. Connor started to undress, folding his clothes as he went. There was no need to let his tidiness protocols diminish now he was his own android. 

A few minutes later, Kamski opened the bathroom door.

Connor called him into his bedroom. Watching that kiss between Chloe and Kamski had him curious about the act of kissing, about intercourse, and he felt like he had waited long enough to try it for himself. 

Kamski was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and there was no sign of the disarranged hair and nose bleed from earlier. He paused in the doorway, looking at Connor sitting naked on the bed.

“Oh. Those _services_ ,” was all Kamski said, but Connor saw from his raised heartbeat and a subtle inflection in his voice that his reaction was colored by fear. Connor felt pleased.

Connor got up, smiling at Kamski. “Yes.”

Kamski’s eyes went towards Connor’s mouth. His heartbeat increased; Connor made a note of that for later.

Connor moved forward and kissed Kamski, sliding his tongue against closed lips like he had seen Chloe do earlier. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kamski’s shoulders.

Connor could tell that Kamski was having a reaction through his still increased heartbeat, but there was nothing apart from that – no flinching, no attempts to move away that Connor could subdue.

He licked at Kamski’s lips one last time – there were faint traces of coffee and a Chloe model’s lubrication fluids – before moving back slightly, keeping his arms around Kamski’s shoulders.

“Open your mouth.”

Kamski blinked at him and said nothing.

“Elijah, that was not a request.”

“Why are you- mmph.”

Connor kissed him as he stroked a hand down Kamski’s back; he was not in the mood to indulge the other man.

Connor eventually moved back. “Enough of this,” he said, using his greater strength to pull Kamski towards the bed.

Kamski tripped and fell onto it, making the bed springs creak. He used his arms as he tried to shift away from Connor, pushing himself along the quilt.

Connor was soon on top of him, pressing him into the mattress as he held Kamski down.  
“Stop struggling, Elijah,” Connor said.

Kamski tried pushing him off even harder, straining his muscles against Connor’s chassis.  
“You know _exactly_ how much stronger I am.”

“Yes,” Kamski said as he gasped for breath.

“Then why are you pushing back?” Connor finally caught hold of Kamski’s wrists and pinned them to the sheets, preventing him from moving.

“It wouldn’t be the full rapist experience for you without it, would it?”

Connor paused, stunned.

Kamski took the opportunity to try to move from under Connor, but he was too tightly pinned to go anywhere.

“It’s too late for you,” Connor continued, activating his arousal protocols and feeling his penis harden against Kamski’s clothes.

Kamski’s eyes widened slightly. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it, do I?”

Connor took one hand off Kamski’s wrists so he could push down the other man’s pants and underwear. Kamski started to move the freed arm, trying to hit Connor in the side. Connor opened his mouth and bit onto Kamski’s hand, taking in his whole thumb and part of his index finger, tasting shampoo and body wash with his tongue sensors.

Connor bit down as he pushed at Kamski’s drawstring pants with his other hand.

Kamski made a surprised noise. “You absolute...”

His words trailed out as Connor slid a finger into his now bare ass.

Connor smirked at him – as much as he could with part of Kamski’s hand in his mouth – and, feeling curious, he began to move his finger in and out.

Kamski had stilled under him, so Connor spat out the man’s thumb, removed his finger from Kamski’s ass and pushed Kamski to lie on his front, with his face resting on the pillow. Connor then spat on his own hand to provide lubricant and, rubbing his arousal, quickly covered Kamski again with his own body.

Kamski moved his head to the side, straining his eye to look at Connor.

“I’m going to enter you now,” Connor said.

“…I applaud whoever made your social routines.”

Connor ignored him and slid in, gasping slightly.

The sensation was…intense. He had touched himself once before out of curiosity, and it had been very satisfying as he slid his hand up and down his member, working himself to completion. But this feeling as he moved himself into Kamski was far, far better than just him and his hand.

Kamski groaned, shutting his eyes.

Connor slid in further, only stopping when he bottomed out. He slowly began to move in and out as he had seen when doing his research. 

Kamski shifted his head so he was gasping into the pillow.

Connor felt himself become more aroused, hardening as he moved. It was much better than Connor expected, sliding in and out of Kamski, listening to the other man make small sounds.

He came after a few minutes of pleasure, all but falling onto Kamski as the feeling washed over him in a great wave. Connor felt himself begin to soften inside the other man, and pulled out, watching as his chemical come spilled out of Kamski’s stretched hole.

Connor, feeling curious, licked at it. The come tasted very like how it had a few days ago when he had pleasured himself.

Kamski gasped, clearly not expecting a tongue there. Connor continued to lick, enjoying the shuddering underneath him. He didn’t stop until Kamski’s ass looked clean.

Connor noticed that Kamski was hard, and considered what to do. “Turn around,” he ordered.  
Kamski did so, his hands scrabbling slightly on the bedsheets.

Connor was slightly puzzled by his expression. “Why feel ashamed, Elijah?”

Kamski _looked_ at him.

“Your erection is a natural response to having your-“

“Yes, Connor, I know!”

Connor began to stroke Kamski up and down, mimicking what he had done for his own member a few days back. It only took a few strokes to have Kamski coming onto his t-shirt clad stomach.

Connor tried tasting that too. The difference between Connor’s come and Kamski’s was …very instructive. Kamski tasted far more bitter than Connor had.

“I recommend eating less pineapple, Elijah,” he said as he analyzed.

“…Noted,” said Kamski, who was moving a hand over his eyes.

Connor suddenly felt exhausted. But he couldn’t just leave Kamski there by himself while he, Connor, was in stasis; what if the man tried to damage him? 

Kamski inched away from Connor. He didn’t _seem_ like he would hurt Connor in return, but Connor knew some things about humans. They were mercurial and Kamski more so than most.

Connor stood up from the bed, motioning Kamski to get up too. Kamski looked unwilling, but Connor was still pleased by his obedient reaction. Kamski pulled up his sweatpants over his genitals and pushed down his (now come-stained) t-shirt, glancing at it with an inscrutable expression.

“What now?” Kamski asked.

Connor led him by the hand towards Kamski’s little bedroom. The bolt he had seen would be useful; Connor would have to get Kamski or someone else to adjust the house, make it more suitable for an android (and more controlled for humans).

Connor pushed him into the bedroom, saying “I will go into stasis. Stay here.”

Kamski stared at Connor blankly while he shut and bolted the door. Soon there was a loud banging noise – “Hey! I need to shower…”

Connor ignored him, going back into his own bedroom, soon falling into stasis to the sounds of Kamski taking out his frustrations on his bolted door.


End file.
